dnd_5e_dark_sun_conversion_progressfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Athas is, as a rule, not rich in much beyond depredation and wasted expanses. The metals that are extracted are used almost exclusively to mint coinage, and any of the iron and steel goods that are manufactured or discovered are highly coveted possessions that are sought after by bandits and kings alike. Because of this, Athasians must exercise their characteristic adaptability in the kinds of things they produce, the methods with which they produce them, and the materials they use to produce them from. Because of the scarcity and impracticality of metal in Athas, other things have been used for centuries in its stead. The most common things used for weaponry and/or armor are wood, stone, bone, shell, scale, and obsidian. These materials are readily available, though much less durable than their metallic counterparts. As a result, things tend to break fairly regularly, but replacements are never too hard to come by. Breakage and "Hard" Items The things Athasians use to craft their arms and armor are tough materials, so they don't break often, but they certainly can, and do. A gladiator isn't even called a gladiator until he's had a dozen swords fall to pieces at his feet. In this campaign, whenever any character rolls a natural 1, they need to roll a save against breaking (standard DC 10) for their weapon. They hit something just right - or wrong - and whatever they're swinging is at risk of being destroyed. If the weapon is masterwork, the attacker can add his proficiency bonus to the roll against breakage. A skilled fighter with well-weighted weapons can see these catastrophes before they happen, and have a better chance of avoiding them. If the weapon is magical, it gets a +1 on top of the proficiency bonus to the save for each level of its enhancement. If the save DC is not met, the weapon is destroyed. So, upon rolling a 1 with a standard weapon, roll 1d20 and add nothing to see if the weapon is destroyed (standard DC 10). With a mwk weapon, roll 1d20 + proficiency. With a magical weapon, roll 1d20 + proficiency + enhancement. Conversely, Whenever a character scores a critical hit, in addition to whatever critical bonuses the attacker may have, the defender must make the same save against breakage for their armor. The same bonuses apply as above; if the save DC is not met, at the GM's discretion, the armor may be either completely or partially destroyed. Some items, however, are "hard." These items include metal objects, some magical items, certain thicknesses of standard materials, specially treated materials, etc. Hard items do not suffer breakage threats, and any breakage threats caused by or against a hard item (ie scoring a critical hit with a Hard sword vs an "unhard" set of maille, or rolling a 1 with an unhard weapon against a creature in hard armor, etc), increases the DC of the check to 15. Coinage Because metal is hard to acquire, the lower denominations of coinage are actually minted as ceramic disks called "bits." These are minted by each city-state independently, and are technically not worth anything outside of their own city's borders. Of course, for a fee, city officials would be happy to exchange your currency to their own city's denomination. That being said, most merchants will take bits of any variety; it's rare to find a stationary merchant, and caravans regularly run across all of Athas, both along the tablelands and over the Sea of Silt. They'll likely take your money, because they'll most definitely end up in any city before too long, by their reckoning. Adventuring Gear Refer to the tables on PHB pps 150, 153-154, 157-158 for the complete lists of adventuring gear, goods & services, lodging, etc. Riding and herd animals are different, however. Category:Equipment